Come Back Home
by Sakurai Rakka
Summary: Inspired by the song of the same name by Korean girl band, 2NE1. When Kougami Shinya is determined to avenge for fellow Enforcer, Sasayama Mitsuru at all costs, what's the price to pay? His Psycho Pass? His career or...his home? Kougami ShinyaXOC Slight MakishimaXOC. Mary-tsu warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys...Sakurai-san here...**

**Well, after so many chapters of Crack and Gintama, Sakurai-san has decided to try out writing something which is...well...less Gintama-ish? XD hope that you guys would enjoy~!╰（￣▽￣）╭**

**P.S. 2NE1 is one of Sakurai-san's favorite Kpop girl bands. Love love love CL~!?**

* * *

"It is strange indeed…" one of the doctors mumbled while observing the lady sitting up from the ward bed, staring out into space. "Her Psycho Pass remains clear after such a traumatizing event."

It took Park Yuri some time to register what had happened to her before she flops back into the ward bed. She needs sleep; lots of sleep.

_One two three_

_You left me but_

_I can hear you breathing from somewhere_

"I'm home…" she exclaims while taking off her shoes at the doorstep. The lady looks at the empty room for a while and her vision narrows to the empty ash tray on the coffee table.

"Welcome home, Yuri!" a childlike robotic voice replies and a creature resembling a white rabbit with wings zooms towards her in the air. "What room settings would you like to have for the day?"

"The usual." She replies while dropping her handbag on the nearby couch.

The dark and lifeless living room of the apartment morphs into a traditional Japanese living room. Yuri heaves a sigh before undoing her loose low bun to let her hair down and drags her feet towards the bathroom. When she steps into the bathroom, a warm bath is ready and her eyes falls on the other towel.

When would she ever get used to life like this? Is she being too needy? She wonders while entering the study, drying her hair using her fluffy towel. Looking at the charts pinned on the board and the documents strewn across the desk, she looks down at the blurred image of that person who made her life as it is today.

A picture named 'Makishima'.


	2. Chapter 2

Once_ again Four five six_

_Red tears are flowing_

_I miss your smell that once held me_

Shinya Kogami collapses onto the couch in his room after his training. The man turns his attention to one of his notes after resting for a few minutes and his attention was caught by the other picture which is pinned beside the one he had taken with Sasayama Mitsuru.

Is he getting too used to life as a caged-up hunting dog? Everything in that picture seems so distant to the man…or was it?

He heaves a long sigh before putting away those notes and opens a drawer to reveal several letters. The space is being filled to the brim with letters to the same address and some of the envelopes are yellowing at the edges. No one writes letters at this day and age but he did not care. He needs something to keep his mind off from those notes once in a while.

He then grabs another envelope and a piece of paper from under the pile of unsent letters and starts writing.

NobuchikaGinzoa remains relatively expressionless when he took the seat opposite the lady whose face looks pretty severe while typing on her laptop loudly at the café. Her brown hair is tied into a loose bun at the base of her neck and those brown eyes behind the glasses were fired-up with life.

"Hi, Nobu." She greets Nobuchika, eyes not leaving the monitor at all.

"Rushing for a deadline?" the Inspector asks the lady who nods.

"I'm left with the last paragraph." she tells him.

There were times he wondered why in the world did she end up this way. She could have been an ordinary author without going through those traumatizing experiences but no. She finally stops typing on the laptop and turns her attention to Nobuchika, looking like a deer in headlights.

"Nobu, are you fine?" she frowns at the Inspector while trying to read his expression.

"Yes. " his replies are short and serious as usual.

"Nobu, is..." she stops mid-sentence, looking rather conflicted about what she is going to ask of him.

"Yes. There's no change." Nobuchika replies tersely, sipping his coffee. Her expression fell when she hears his reply and she closes her laptop before turning her attention to her cafe latte. The lady takes off her glasses and sips on the café latte.

Nobuchika does not understand this woman at all. She has perfect vision yet she wears glasses whenever she works. Her reason for wearing glasses being 'I can focus better with glasses on' and that is extremely boggling to the man.

"It's been a long time since we've sat down like this." she smiles to Nobuchika

Nobuchika nods tersely while sipping his coffee. This woman never learns. He wonders how in the world is she able to maintain a better Psycho Pass than his when so much had happened to her. Nobuchika could not understand this woman at all.

"Nobu, would you be able to help me with something?" Yuri asks while stretching.

"Not anything that's..." she passes him a box.

"I made these muffins for everyone. Please pass these over to the rest of Unit 1." the man looks down at the package and sees another one.

"That's..."


	3. Chapter 3

_You said this was all for me_

_Like a lie, you coldly turned around_

_Why? Why? You're gone away_

Shinya stares down at the contents of the bento which Nobuchika had placed on his desk blankly. Although the Inspector made no comments about who had passed this to him, he could guess who is the person who made this. The bento is wrapped in the way which Shinya is most familiar with. Even the contents are being arranged in the same position too.

He was about to chomp down on the contents of the bento when Shusei's response drew the attention from the others in the office.

"That's not fair. Why does Kou get a bento and we'll have to share muffins?" he teases while trying to reach for the hamburger. Shinya exhales sharply and pushes Shusei at an arms' length away from him while wrapping the bento up with his free hand hastily.

The actions of the Enforcer protecting his bento piqued Akane's interest. It is unusual to see Shinya having this type of response outside of work. The man packed his bento up and left the office after stuffing Shusei's face with muffins which Nobuchika had brought over. Tomomi seems to have noticed that Akane's reaction to Shinya's actions and lets out a laugh.

"That bento's from someone who's reminding him that he's not a collared and chained-up hunting dog."

"Eh?" Reminder? How in the world is a bento capable of reminding the elusive and difficult man that he is not a hunting dog?

"These are made by Kougami-san's girlfriend." Yayoi told Akane coolly after finishing her share of muffins.

"I've heard of that too! Isn't it tough for Yuri to be separated in such a way from Kou?" Shusei asks Tomomi while cleaning his mouth.

"She isn't that type who'll ever understand the concept of giving up. In a way, she's like Kougami." Tomomi tells them before getting back to work.

Kougami Shinya has a girlfriend? This is definitely news to Tsunemori Akane. Also, this piece of news is definitely not helping Akane in understanding the man at all.

"Yuri?"

"Park Yuri." For once, Shepherd Number 1 had joined in.

"Park Yuri?" This is getting more confusing for Akane as minutes pass.

"Yuri is Korean." Yayoi informs Akane, typing away on her PC nonchalantly.

"A pretty fine Korean lady." Shusei chirps, winking at that comment.


	4. Chapter 4

_Come back home_

_Can you come back home_

_Don't leave me at the end of the cold world but come back to my side_

Back in his room, he starts wolfing down on the bento which Nobuchika had left on his desk before cleaning the container thoroughly and smoking. It's been a long time since he had a hamburger made by her. It felt odd; when was the last time he had homemade hamburgers?

He could remember the scene when she prepares dinner while listening to music using her earphones and wearing that frilly pink apron, waltzing around in the kitchen while he laid the table.

Those memories which he is not just some hunting dog in a collar.

"Thank you for the food." he exhales after snuffing his cigarette.

With that, Kougami Shinya heads to his desk and pulls out another piece of paper.

* * *

"Is this Ms Park Yuri?"

"Yes. You are?" the lady replies absent-mindedly while flipping through the notes which she had managed to copy from him and comparing those to her latest chapter. She is still working on it with the hopes of helping him.

"We're calling from Oso Academy. We would like to invite you are a guest teacher for a school term." Yuri frowns a little in the middle of her work before checking her schedule.

"I'll send you my schedule later. Thanks. You are?"

* * *

Shinya places the clean bento box on Nobuchika's table and the Inspector looks up at him once more.

"What's the meaning of this?" he asks Shinya coldly.

"Pass this back to her." He tells the bespectacled man calmly before making his escape.

"I'll bring you along." Shinya ignores the man to leave the office. Akane, who had witnessed the exchange and recalled what the rest of the team told her, heads up to Nobuchika to take the item off his desk.

"Ginoza-san, I'll do this. Would you send me her contact details?" she wants to do something for Kougami Shinya; anything, whatever it is. Tsunemori Akane wants to be a step closer to understanding the mysterious and difficult man by the name of Kougami Shinya.

Perhaps this girlfriend they had mentioned is one of the ways which Akane could learn more about Kougami Shinya and she is definitely not letting it go down the drain.

Akane took a deep breath before picking up the courage to dial the contact which Nobuchika had sent to her. The contact picture is of a beautiful lady with brown hair tied up in a messy bun, petite oval face, big doe eyes, a small nose and luscious lips. She did not look local to Akane though, and within the Inspector's mind, it is an odd sight to picture her standing beside the cool, calm and buff Shinya.

The lady looks pretty much like a pampered princess who would never ever come into contact with someone that…wolf-like as Kougami Shinya.

It took Yuri some time to pick up the call from an unknown contact as she was too engrossed in reading through and figuring out those notes which she had managed to copy from Shinya.

"Yes?"

"Hi, this is Tsunemori Akane."

"Hi." Well, this woman sounds a lot different from what Akane had expected. She was thinking she might speak like Yuki.

"I'm an Inspector who's working with Kougami-san and I need to return the bento to you."

"Oh, sure." This woman is really not like what Akane had pictured at all.


	5. Chapter 5

_Come back home  
Can you come back home  
I__'__m pushing back all the pain  
I__'__m still waiting for you like this  
Now you gotta do what you gotta do_

When Akane had alighted from the vehicle, Shinya got down pulling out a cigarette. He seems to be ready to avoid getting into the café at all costs as it is a non-smoking area.

"Kougami-san, would you snuff that cigarette out?"

"I'll wait for you here."

"Kougami-san!" Akane exclaims but her cell rings.

Shinya averts his eyes from the screen; Yuri's picture is flashing on the screen. Akane lets out a sigh before taking the call.

"Yes, this is Tsunemori."

"Inspector Tsunemori, have you reached?" Shinya turns his back to face Akane when he hears her voice.

"Yes, we are at the parking lot at the moment." She tells Yuri and Shinya heard the woman sighing at the other end of the line.

"Thanks, Akane." Yuri told her before ending the call.

After a few minutes, Akane sees a slim lady making her way out from the café to them; wearing computer lens black-framed glasses, a pink floral top beneath a loose brown cardigan, a pair of jeans and white sneakers looking a little irritated. She was expecting Yuri to be wearing a flowing dress instead of what she is wearing at the moment. Also, she is a lot taller than what Akane had pictured.

Shinya remains in his position to continue smoking and Yuri was staring at the man with such intensity that Akane suspects that she could burn a hole on Shinya's back had she not turn away to greet her.

"Hi, Inspector Tsunemori." She smiles to the lady. No excess words, no excess actions. This lady does almost everything with precision. It is odd; Yuri does not come across as someone like this to Akane.

"Nice to meet you, Yuri-san, erm, here's your bento." Akane passes it to her immediately. The lady accepts the bento with a smile.

"Thank you, Inspector Tsunemori." She tells Akane. "I'll get going then; thanks for taking time out to deliver this bento to me." She turns around to leave.

Shinya exhales sharply before snuffing his cigarette out and returns to the car.

He was so close to breaking the collar.

He was so close…to snapping those chains.

Akane watches Yuri in silence; this woman by the name of Park Yuri…she is definitely not helping her in understanding Kougami Shinya at all. In fact, Akane is starting to get more confused as she could not understand the other lady either.

'Thank you.'

Back in the car, Akane realized that Shinya is colder than usual.

"Kougami-san…"

"Don't do that again, Inspector Tsunemori."

"Kougami-san, your second cigarette's not lit up." the man ignores her to stare out of the window, signalling the end of their conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

_I hate you for not answering_

_I wonder if you__'__ll miss me sometimes too yeah_

At home, Yuri opens the bento and this time, she sees a piece of folded note in the bento.

This is unlike the previous times; Shinya would never leave any notes in the box. For a moment, she felt warmth spreading out from the pits of her stomach to the rest of her body. With her shaky hands, she unfolds the note left by him.

'Don't send me anything anymore.'

Those words.

Tears almost leaked from her eyes when she read the note. Without a doubt, this is his handwriting.

It was as if someone had decided to stab her with an extremely blunt knife slowly. Under the usual circumstances, it would have been a quick death for this one was slow because the person who wrote that is him.

It was as if he was making her death as painful and slow as possible so that she would not be fighting for her survival at all.

'No. I'll have to keep on fighting.' she shakes away the pain, trying her best to use whatever optimism which is leftover to buck up.

For Kougami Shinya.

He hoped that it would do a great job in keeping distraction away.

He had to make it painful to make sure that she would not be running back to him again.

However, he doubted if that would be effective though. She is a little too optimistic at times. She is not that kind of person who really understands the meaning behind pain. She would most likely pick herself back up like last time to move on with those aggravating wounds.

This is how Park Yuri had lived and it would not change.

He has to focus on the case for Sasayama. If she continues doing things like that to him, he wonders if his Psycho Pass would return to normal and would that eventually…

Shinya exhales sharply at that to light up another cigarette.

He has to return to the case.


	7. Chapter 7

_I__'__m trapped in a time without you_

_I can__'__t see ahead, I__'__m so scared_

When was the last time she had actually worked on a nine-to-five job complete with an office, talking to colleagues face-to-face? She could hardly remember those days; perhaps it was during her internship or when it was in between college breaks. It was a pain to wake up early in the morning because she was so used to sleeping late and waking up in the middle of the day to attend to other matters.

She had pulled another all-nighter to decipher the notes which he had left behind; it was getting nowhere. She felt more lost when she woke up to realize that he is not around to actually calm her nerves about the office-hours job.

Although her scores for various organizations had been good, she is not interested in working on a job which needs her to be confined into a room for a fixed number of hours. Working face-to-face with a bunch of people is not quite her forte; she gets a sensory overload whenever she works with a large group of people face-to-face for more than a month.

However, it is always better for her to actually interact with others from time-to-time.

No backpacks, the last time she took his backpack to another school, people were staring at her as if she was an alien.

No jeans, she was being warned for wearing jeans on a weekday when she was the guest lecturer for a semester at her old high school. The school she had attended with Ginoza and him.

Her regular loose bun at her nape had mixed reactions. There were those who liked the way she wear her hair stating that she looks fashionable that way (although that is a by-product of waking up late in the morning to get ready) and there were those who took it that she is not respecting her job at all.

She gets slightly stressed-up from the thought of preparing for the day but that had never managed to cloud her Hue.

"Hair, check." She pins a pink flower ornament into the mess known as a loose bun to make it look vaguely fashionable. "Make-up…." she pauses and slaps on a bit of blush and some coral lipstick. She had learnt that brighter lip colors means lesser eye makeup and makes someone looks more made-up. Well, that should do the job. Eyeliner and she are not best friends. It is going to take her longer time to get ready if she is wearing any eye makeup; waking up early is not her thing too.

She adjusts her blouse and brown pencil skirt before grabbing her jacket. Taking a step away from the mirror, she surveys her reflection. The rabbit with wings zooms over to wink at her.

"No time to worry about that." She murmurs and grabs her handbag to check for her items. "Please lock all doors." She tells the rabbit which salutes at her.

"Aye! Have a nice day for your job, Yuri~!" she smiles a little before putting on her flats to hurry off.

Mornings and Park Yuri are not the best combination either. Mornings without Kogami Shinya is not something she likes either; she feels more lost than usual without him sending her over to her office on first days of assignments as such. He used to calm her down on their little trip to her workplace and reminds her to let him know how her day at the new workplace had been after she knocks off.

There was always something for her to look forward to when she returns home.

There was another reason for her to take up this job though; Kozaburo Toma had been a teacher in this school before. Perhaps she would be able to dig out some information on the case.

After being shown to her desk, she waits for the rest to resume their work before heaving a long sigh. It is slightly scary for her to be working in such an environment after almost a year. She was musing about what else to do until her next class when…

"Hi, you are new here?" she turns around to see a young man around her age.

"Yes, I'll be here for around a few weeks as a guest lecturer…I'm Park Yuri, you are?" Yuri tries her best to put forth her most professionally friendly smile...if that makes any sense.

The pale young man with silver hair's eyes flickers with curiosity after hearing her name before smiling to her to answer her question, "Yukimori Shibata, nice to meet you, Ms Park."


	8. Chapter 8

_The many days that are unfinished_  
_It seems like they'll be waiting for us_  
_Where are you?_  
_Where? Too far away_

"Yuri-sensei, would you like to have lunch with us?" one of the students asks when she was halfway through the canteen during her lunch break with her laptop and bento.

It is her first week into this job and much to her surprise; the principal did not have any issues with her backpack. She is back to wearing pants now and the ornament which adorned her bun is no longer there either. Her face is completely makeup-free too.

She was unable to get any useful leads on her own when she is here too but she guessed she would have to sniff around a little longer to gain better insight to the case. The students around had mixed reactions to her presence though.

There were those who were a little too friendly for her liking (like the one who asked her to join their table for lunch) while she had experienced some rudeness too. However, there is one particular person who had made her time here a little less agonizing.

"Thanks but I have an appointment with Shibata-sensei." She smiles to the student and the students on the table went 'oh...'; the one who asked her was visibly disappointed but there were some who were giving her looks at that reply.

Now this is awkward.

For some odd reasons, her 'neighbour' in the office is awfully nice to her. He seems to be the only person who is able to hold on a conversation with her in the office as most would usually be deterred by her short replies. She makes her way over to the Art Room and she was greeted by Rikako and him.

There is something in the student which makes her feel a little uneasy. Although she had heard a great deal about the school idol from the other students, she remains apprehensive about Rikako; to be more accurate, she gets the same vibes off from Shibata as Rikako but it is not that strong.

She had yet to take Rikako's class at the moment so she could not pinpoint what is not right with the girl more precisely. She is just not the kind of usual high school student that Yuri had met within the school. She could not do much though; she is, after all, a temporary lecturer after all. Also, she doubt if Rikako is capable of harming any...

No, that might not be true...

"Good Afternoon, Yuri-sensei."

"Hi." She smiles to Rikako while adjusting her glasses. She had been in the middle of her work when she received message from him about lunch arrangements. Rikako bows to her gracefully before leaving the room.

"Terse as always, Park-san." The lanky pale man comments as she clears a table for lunch.

"Well, you love your job as always, Shibata-sensei." She shrugs. "Yet I've never got to admire any pieces of art by your hands before."She turns to look at the canvas which Rikako was sitting in front of before leaving the room.

She raises an eyebrow at the picture before resuming to clearing a table for their lunch. The picture screams insanity but she has to push that aside; she is only a guest teacher, nothing more and nothing less. She has to search for clues which connects back to Sasayama's case and until she gets her hands on that, this is just going to be a unique form of stress care in her eyes. Yes, this is not diabolic, this is just a very unique art style...

Now that she is working full-time in a school, she rarely has the time to pass another bento to Shinya; she could barely get hold of Nobuchika these days so she had not sent anything to the Enforcer since the last bento around two weeks ago.

For some odd reasons, this pale guy showed interest in having packed lunch from a stranger and she had started making lunch for him instead these days. She was planning to make another hamburger for Shinya but she could not get hold of Nobuchika at all. However, she has to admit that it is oddly satisfying to watch her colleague finish the bento she makes.

Well, it might be due to the fact that she could no longer get to see him when he finishes the food she had prepared like how she used to.

"You would, eventually. I'm working on my masterpiece." Makishima Shogo replies to Yuri.

The one piques her interest by a little.

"Oh? What would that masterpiece be?" she asks, passing the bento to him. Shogo smiles at that.

"Well, would Park-san make more delicious bento for me every day if I let you know about that?"

"You have bad taste buds for an intelligent person." She tells him, starting on her own bento.

"Well, it depends. However, we no longer live in a society that takes our wills into consideration, don't we? Whether something is bad or good is not up to us to decide." Yuri pauses in her meal to take a better look at the person who is starting on his bento.

"Shibata-san, please watch your words." Yuri wonders whether this is the real Yukimori Shibata. "Please understand that questioning Sibyl is not encouraged."

Shogo raises an eyebrow at the statement.

"Therefore, you are a supporter of the System too?" Yuri stops in her meal to muse through.

"You won't understand." She dismisses him before finishing up her meal and prepares to leave.

Now this is interesting.

"Kougami-san, that was amazing."

"This is nothing. There's someone around who might be better in it than me." Shinya replies to Akane while studying the avatars. While talking to Akane about criminal profiling, he was reminded of how she used to talk to him when they first met.

The first time he had actually witnessed a student snooping around Nobuchika's locker to figure out who were the jokers who had been bullying Inspector Nobuchika Ginoza when they were in high school. He had never seen anyone staring at a locker that intensely before meeting Park Yuri.

He smiles a little at that and it confused Akane. She had almost never seen him smile like this.

"Is that person Park-san?" Shinya ignores that question to light up another cigarette.

'Where are you?' he wonders. 'I've not been eating well…' he exhales the cigarette smoke while figuring out what would she suggest in times like this. It is usually Sasayama and her coming up with all those crazy ideas which make sense after things unfold. Recalling the exchanges between those two had been rather hilarious.

Those faraway memories of them together.


	9. Chapter 9

_Come back home_  
_Can you come back home_  
_Don't leave me at the end of the cold world but come back to my side_

She had been avoiding Yukimori for the remainder of her temporary assignment in Oso Academy. Although he is sitting by her left in the office, she tries her best to avoid any contact with the man. The way he had talked about the Sybil System is disturbing. The way the man looked when he talked about the system is not normal.

Yukimori had texted her several times about lunch arrangements but she had to ignore those. It was nice to see someone enjoying the food you had prepared but she would rather not see him at all.

While she has her qualms on the System, she has to admit that it is what she coins as a necessary devil. She came from a country without it and it is something she did not want to re-experience.

However, deep down within her, she felt that the System had been responsible for her empty life now.

It was due to the System that they were being separated from each other wasn't it? However, if they were to remove the System...they would not be separated... However, would things turn out to be like the place before she came to Japan then? What would happen if Shinya and she were thrown into such a place? She could hardly imagine that. At the very least, she is well-aware that he is alive and to a certain extent, well. The risk of him dying is being lowered down to a minimum thanks to the System but…

She had lost almost all meaning of life.

Is this the price she has to pay for peace? For greater good?

While he is out there tracking down this Makishima which Sasayama took a picture of for revenge, she is trying her best to get to this person before he does. While she is sure that he is avenging his dead comrade through the law, she is trying to avenge for her dead friend and…

'No, no more. I have to learn to deal with it.' She shakes those thoughts off after reading on the news about a new case similar to the Specimen Case three years ago. There were no pictures so she would need to contact Nobuchika….

No. Given her understanding of the man, she is sure that he would not give her any lead to the case either. He is bound to try getting Shinya and her off this case. Thinking back, the disappearance of the girls when she was still there disturbed her slightly. This was especially so when people like Rikako and Yukimori is in the school compound.

"The lady left." Choe Gu-Sung told Makishima who is reading.

"She would be returning soon."

"Why would you be interested in a woman at all?" he asks Makishima while cracking into the database.

"She left her bento in the drawer. She seems to be oddly attached to it." Makishima replies, shutting his book to recall the time spent with her/

"Oh? This is interesting…"

"Her attachment to her bento?"

"No. This." He turns the laptop over for Makishima to read the contents on the monitor. He smirks after reading through the contents of the page.

Akane was getting ready to leave the facility when her cell beeped. They had managed to get hold of the suspect and were preparing to leave for Oso Academy. Meanwhile, Yuri had realized that she had left her empty bento back in the office and she was preparing to return there to collect it. Much to her despair.

Also, she had another one in her backpack for him too. She is planning to get Akane to pass it to him while trying to get some leads on the new case.

"Eh?" Akane gasps at the ID.

"What is it, Inspector Tsunemori?" Shinya was getting anxious when he saw the Holo. Akane hurries into the car while he remains silent.

"Inspector Tsunemori, I'm sorry to trouble you." He heard her while on their way to the academy.

"I'm sorry, Yuri-san, we are on our way to somewhere else to attend to something." Akane tells her and she felt that Shinya is listening to the exchange intently.

"Noted. I'll talk to you later." She ends the call.

There were times Akane felt that it is more difficult to understand Yuri than Shinya.

After alighting from the vehicle, Akane was about to hurry into the school when she realized that Shinya had stopped moving. She was about to call out to him when she turns around to the direction he was staring at. Park Yuri was standing opposite him pokerfaced. That was not what Akane expected when Yayoi told her about about Yuri and Shinya. She was expecting something more…emotional.

She bows to him curtly before making her way through the school gates. Tomomi was halfway through getting information from two students when he saw Yuri and not long after, Shinya was behind her, catching up steadily.

"Ko-Kou!"

"The Art Room. Follow me."

This was the first sentence directed to him after three years.

While the pair was storming through the school compound, followed by one of the teachers and members from the First Division. Nobuchika had tried stopping them but they simply bypassed the Inspector to make their way to the Art Room.

"What do you think you are doing, Park Yuri!" the principal snaps at her while she leads Shinya to the Art Room.

"Get out of my way." She tells him while pushing the crowds away.

"This is atrocious! I demand you to stop this nonsense now!" he snaps at her, struggling to keep up with their pace.

"Shut up." She retorts, sliding the doors to the Art Room to reveal Rikako who is working on a canvas at the moment.

"Sensei?" she was surprised. The last lesson Yuri had conducted in school had been with her class and she was relieved to have her leave the school.

There was something in Yuri that bothered Rikako; whenever she looks at her, she gets this feeling that she sees through her. It is not something that Rikako likes because she does not share the same views as herself.

Another man appears beside her and he calls out to her name.

Yuri steps back at that; she knew that he would raise the Dominator and she would have to catch hold of Rikako before she escapes and makes run for the other exit…only to have another staff holding her back. Shinya's Dominator was unable to fire and all both of them could do was to watch Rikako escape when fighting off the grip of the school staff.

"It's going to hurt." She tells the ex-colleague before performing a throw to make sure that he would take some time to recover from the assault.

"KOGAMI, YURI, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" both of them stops at Nobuchika's voice piercing through the air when they were about to go separate ways.

"Nobu, perform an image search on Oryo Rikako." Nobuchika was glaring daggers at her when he hears this.

"Are you aware that you have no right to order an Inspector around, Park Yuri." Akane was shocked to see Nobuchika getting angry for the first time.

"I'm a civilian." She tells him a-matter-of-factly. Both of them were glaring daggers at each other and Akane had to go in between them to make sure that Yuri does not hit Nobuchika. After a few seconds, the anger on her face dissipates and she takes another step away from Nobuchika.

"Ms Park, I would like to let you know that you are interfering with invest…"

She turns around to prepare to leave the enraged Inspector when Akane hurries in front of her to try stalling her. Yuri appears to be expressionless at the sight of the other Inspector trying to catch up to her desperately.

"Park…"

"Hue check?" she asks Akane who points her Dominator at her as request. For someone going against MWPSB, Yuri is surely calm and collected.

'Crime Coefficient: 20.7. Not a target for action. The Dominator shall be locked.' Akane heard from the system and lowers hers. How she is capable of remaining this clear in such situation is a mystery to Akane but she has to do something. She doubts if Yuri is the kind of person who would wait patiently for permission to carry on.

"Yuri-san, please go ahead." Akane informs the lady who nods and runs off.

"Tsunemori, what do you think you're doing?!" Nobuchika snaps at her after arriving in the monitor room with the rest of Division 1.

"Oryo Rikako called her 'sensei'. Most likely she's been here for some time and knows more about this place than us." Shinya tells Nobuchika.

"Ginoza-san, Yuri-san was trying to help out. Since we are unable to locate Oryo Rikako from the monitors in the school at the moment, it would be best for her to assist in locating Oryo Rikako."

Meanwhile, Shinya orders the rest to conduct an image search on Oryo Rikako. Nobuchika lets out an exasperated sigh after hearing the pair out and watched Yuri as she runs off to another corner of the school. This is not good; she is getting too involved with everything and it might cloud her Hue. That is the last thing Nobuchika ever want to happen to his other old friend. At the same time, Makishima is watching the group from his cellphone and Shinya's remarks on the killer piques his interest and the same goes for Yuri's response too.

"Yuri-san!" She heard Akane when she was about to charge into the abandoned incinerator facility.

"It's too dangerous, Yuri-chan." Shuusei tells her from behind while getting his Dominator ready. "Leave this to us!"

"A civilian should not be around here." Nobuchika tells her.

He did speak a single word to prepare his Dominator for what lies ahead; she stands a little farther from them while watching. She did not want to see him injured. Tomomi goes up to her to get her further away from the group to a safer distance; he did not want Shinya to worry about her getting hurt again.

"It's always better to be cautious." He tells her while watching the rest prepares to break in. "Kou would worry." Yuri looks down at her feet before back up at Tomomi.

"Thank you, To-san." She smiles.

Yuri stayed with Tomomi and another student named Shimotsuki Mika while watching the others break in. It did not take long for them to find the grotesque 'work of art' and Yuri was conflicted upon learning this.

It is a different person from Sasayama's murderer.

She saw that painting yet she did not do anything about it.

'Makishima-sensei…' Shinya wonders if she had met anyone by that name within the school. However, she is the last person who he would want to learn about this piece of information. Not after what had happened the other time.


	10. Chapter 10

_Come back home  
Can you come back home  
I'm pushing back all the pain  
I'm still waiting for you like this  
Now you gotta do what you gotta do_

'Where am I?' she wonders after regaining consciousness. She recalled surveying the abandoned facilities of Oso Academy when the entire Oryo Rikako saga was over but someone had actually knocked her out cold. She was about to break free from her restraints when she heard a familiar voice. She struggled to balance herself but tripped over when the train moved, alarming Shinya and Yuki in the process.

The lady hides behind the Enforcer upon this and he moves over cautiously to take a better look at the person who fell. Shinya was shocked to see her staring back up at him in confusion.

"Who are you?" Yuki asks from behind Shinya.

"Park Yuri." She replies curtly while still staring at the Enforcer who got his nerves back and starts untying her. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure at the moment." He replies while she gets onto her feet to survey the surroundings.

Yuki noticed the pair looks at each other for a while before something seems to flicker in the Korean's eyes and Shinya nods at that after he was done with questioning Yuki. It was odd. How in the world is Yuri capable of communicating with an Enforcer who she had met for a few minutes? This is odd.

"You're their target." She tells him before he comes into that conclusion. "Stay close." She tells Yuki who nods in confusion at what is going on at the moment. One Enforcer with few words is bothering Yuki a little; add a laconic lady into the picture and this is the most awkward moment in Yuki's life. However, she was a little comforted by the presence of another lady in the group.

When the train halted to a stop, the group alighted and they were at another unfamiliar place and Yuri's grip on Yuki tightens. The Korean turns to the space behind and pulls Yuki over to the door while Shinya slams it shut.

"Follow me!" the pair of ladies did what they were told and what greeted their eyes was…

"Arena." Yuri comments while urging Yuki to go with her. Although appearing to be nonchalant, she was shaken by the environment they are currently in and Shinya could sense her slight discomfort.

Watching from an elevated area with his binoculars, Makishima was wondering, what in the world would transpire when you put these people into such a place with a hunter?

Since Shinya has torchlight with him, Yuki and Yuri followed his lead with Yuri being the last in line. It confused by this; she had expected the lady to take her side but she chose to walk in a beeline behind her. Also, for some odd reasons, her expression is graver than when they were on train.

The ray of light shines on what it seems to be a bag and the Enforcer unzips it to reveal several items. While he is explaining the rationale behind using chemical lights as opposed to conventional torchlight, Yuri is watching the surroundings for any movement like a cautious soldier. The atmosphere in the place is starting to get her and he could sense that she is getting progressively nervous.

He swears that he is going to make whoever who got her involved pay while chatting with Yuki. He did not want to talk to her; he is starting to lose sight of what he had set out to do slowly and if he starts talking to her, he might just choose the easy way out.

"I wonder if people with the clearest Psycho Pass Hues are always people like her."

"Not necessarily." Yuki was startled by her input.

"Park-san…"

"Don't ask. Walk." She tells Yuki who jolts a little at that response and tries her best to continue her conversation with Shinya.

"Ah, is it possible that you're the subordinate who puts her at a loss?" Shinya and Yuri pauses at the question for a while.

"So that's how she talks about me?" he replies to the question before tossing another light stick to the space in front of them. Yuki was about to take another step forward when Yuri takes a step up to pull her back while Shinya blocks her way to shine the torchlight at the area and starts inspecting the area.

The lady remains silent while looking up at the space above them.

"Even their traps are anachronistic. They sure have interesting tastes."

"It's vintage." Yuri sighs at the sight. For the first time, Yuki actually realized that Ms. Laconic is funny.

"Ah, wait. A little to the right of the floor you just checked…that's the same bag we saw earlier!" Yuki exclaims and

"Don't!"

"No!" it was too late because Yuki had set off the alarm while picking up the bag and it made the other two clicks their tongues at the same time. Shinya breaks into a run for Yuki and pulls her away while Yuri follows them. The drone had found them.

Sensing something approaching other than the drone, Yuri starts panicking.

"DUCK!" he heard her and he was able to dodge the bullet in time to pull over behind another series of walls to safety. The aggressor fires another shot this time and misses them narrowly.

Yuri took the time to listen to the surroundings and heard a click and someone reloading his gun. While huddled behind another wall, Yuki starts panting while Yuri is still keeping a lookout with him.

"I…I just saw someone!" she pants.

"Yeah, now I know what this is all about."

"Fox Hunt." Shinya nods at Yuri's reply.

"They want to entertain themselves with some fox hunting."

Yuki was visibly taken aback by the statement; she was not expecting things to turn out this way.

"Hunting?"

"Those drones are hunting dogs." Yuki starts shivering in his coat when she hears this.

"When the prey gets frightened and runs, the player finishes it off."

"We're the foxes." Yuri tells her calmly; as if this is not the first time she had been hunted in her life.

By now, all uneasiness he had sensed from her earlier is gone and he could tell that she is pretty ready to hit back at whoever who got them into this mess. In fact, she seems to be a lot calmer than he is at the moment and she is starting to rummage through the bag which Yuki had taken earlier.

She passes a rectangular item to Shinya for inspection and the couple exchanged meaningful looks in the dark. He was the first to break the eye contact and turns his attention to the incomplete transponder. They are on the same boat now; he is working on a way to get them out of this place. Nothing more, nothing less. While he was distracting himself from Yuri by explaining how the transponder works to Yuki, the other lady prepares to leap out from their hiding place but she was stopped this time by him.

"I'll distract them." He holds her off firmly.

Yuri was fighting against his grip on her when he shakes her by a little to force her to look up at him.

"Stay here and look after her." She was about to retort when his eyes soften for a split second. "I'll come back, I promise."

"What are you planning on doing?" Yuki asks the man who is preparing to scale the wall.

"We have no chance with two hunting dogs." Yuri tells her numbly. For a moment, the Shinya she knew and loved was back; that was pretty enough for her but she guessed that both of them had to return to what they had set out to do.

"Unless I bring at least one of them down, they'll surround us, and that'll be the end of the road of us all." He tells them while flipping over.

Yuki turns around to her to realize that she was looking really worried about the situation. For the first time, she saw Yuri having a hint of humanity on her face. She is not that scary after all. Taking a closer look at the lady, she saw faint scars on her face and the closeness alarmed Yuri who snaps off from worrying about Shinya and shifts away from Yuki.

Seeing that, Yuki places her hands over Yuri's and smiles.

"I believe that Kougami-san would get us out of this place."

"You are too optimistic." She replies, smiling a little at Yuki's naïve optimism.

After hearing the commotion in the area, Yuki used the opportunity to observe Yuri. She was genuinely worried about what is going on out there between Shinya and whichever thing which he is fighting against at the moment. The sound of gunfire and Shinya's footsteps scares her. However, she is fighting the urge to get out there to give him a helping hand. She did not want to weigh anyone down. Both women heard steel clashing and there was a sickening crunching sound. It made them gulp. However, all of it was gone when they heard his careful footsteps coming closer. Shinya had returned with a battery for the transponder.

"I killed one of them and…"

It was still short of an antenna to get it running.

While running, Yuri noticed that there is something not right with her pants; she runs her hand through the back pocket of her jeans to take out what it seems to be a piece of paper and unfolds to a map.

"I have something here. Shall investigate." She tells the pair in front of her before running off into another direction.

"Yuri-san!"

"Don't worry; she could take care of herself well." Shinya assures the person behind him while getting secretly worried this time. Whatever it is, Shinya and she are pretty aware that it is something used to split them up but she had to leave the team at the moment.

This was when another few shots was heard from other corners of the arena.

"Yuri-san…"

"She won't die this easily." It was as if he is trying to assure himself repeatedly that she is going to be fine but he is pretty sure that…

She punches the Drone which came too close for her comfort in its sensors to throw it off balance temporarily before dodging more bullets. Whoever it is, it is sure making her re-live some unwanted memories that she is trying to get rid from all the therapy. It is starting to get her fired up in the wrong way. She managed to hide behind a wall and takes a better look at the map given to her. This is not good; all the processing is causing her current self to slip away.

She manages to pick up what it seems to be another bag of supplies at the cost of almost breaking her left arm. Perhaps it is the antenna which…

No. She is looking down into a pistol.

'Damn.' She felt her blood run cold when she sensed the aggressor approaching and checks the ammunition chamber. Three shots.

Great. She turns around to take a better look at the surroundings before planning for her escape.

Senguji was about to fire when a lady leaps out from her hiding place and he was mildly surprised that she is holding onto a pistol. He prepares to fire a shot at her when she hits him first with a shot to get him off target.

Shinya's blood ran cold when he heard two shots.

The shot misses her chest but the bullet hits her left shoulder. Not good.

Paying no heed to her injury, she breaks into a run in the direction she guessed they had went off to. Then, she fires another shot, into the air before running to wait for a response. She has to act fast.

After reading through the data Choe Gu-Sung's passed to him, it made him even more curious about this person. How would someone like her act in situations as such?

After listening to Senguji's comments about the pair, Shogo tells the cyborg.

"Perhaps, both of them are members of the wolf family."

"Makishima, did you add in some plot into this game unbeknownst to me?" Senguji asks the young man who is thinking about Yuri.

Meanwhile, she is keeping her ears on full alert for Shinya's reply. Then it came in the form of the softest bouncing of the chemical lights. Great, she had been right. Just a little more before the Drone finds her. She then walks into the hearing distance of Yuki's complains and him analyzing their situation.

"However, I don't understand why they would want to drag Yuri into this." She heard from him. She looks down at the pistol in her hand and clutches onto her wound; the adrenaline rush is staring to wear off and her wound is hurting.

"Shinya." It was faint but he could hear her. Then he hears a series of tapping against the walls. Yuki was huddled in one corner, a little confused about what is going on between the pair.

"If that's what you want." He sighs before launching himself out of his hiding place to the drone, destroying the remaining Drone with a shot from the Dominator.

At the same time, she leaps out of hers to cover him and points her pistol at Senguji to fire a shot, her bullet lodged deep into the cyborg's steel chest. The pair was shocked by the person not flinching after taking a bullet in his heart and Shinya grabs her off from the path of the cyborg's shot. The pair falls into a heap and he was shocked to feel something warm and wet on her.

Blood.

"Run."

"No, I'm.."

"I could still move. I'll distract him and you shoot him with this." She points to his Dominator. "Hue check?"

He did what he was told.

Her Crime Coefficient is below 25. There is something not right with this but he could not care less. They have another civilian to tend to. Both of them ran off in the same direction and Yuri struggles a little to keep up with him; she did her best in trying to patch the wound up in the dark. Then, she takes another turn around; much to his displeasure.

However, things went out of what she had predicted.

Instead of Senguji being knocked out cold by the Dominator, Shinya had only managed to destroy his left arm and she was staring at the cyborg's shotgun barrel pointed at her direction.

No.

He would…

The man stands in front of her and it got him.

"I…"

"Remember your plan." He tells her before dragging her aside to where she told him earlier through their little Morse code.

She forces her worn out body to move while setting up to trap the cyborg.

However, this time round, she is not going to risk getting him shot again.

"We won! Kougami-san! Yuri-san! We won!" Yuki exclaims to the pair while Yuri is supporting him. It was then when they stepped into an area which is brighter that Yuri saw the blood staining her cloak and his clothes.

Shinya was about to cover her eyes but he was too late, her face starts contorting with pure terror at the sight and she lets go of his arm to retreat from him.

"Yuri, no, don't…"

"Stay away." She pants, limping a little while retreating from him. Meanwhile, Yuki was confused at the lady who is getting into a mild seizure at the sight of blood and the man collapses into a heap. From her hemophobia and her wound.

Only to watch someone handcuffing Yuki and dragging her off while he is starting to lose sight on Yuri.

"Now, I wasn't expecting a young war veteran to be hemophobic, Jungwi Park."


	11. Chapter 11

_The only thing left here is your shadow  
My longing for you tortures me more than my loneliness_

"KOU!" he heard Tomomi and someone else when his consciousness was fading off.

"Kougami-san!"

"They got your friend…" he struggled to talk and his eyes flutters around to check on Yuri. He though he had heard of another person present other than the one who took Yuki. "Where's Yuri?"

Akane and Tomomi were startled when they heard him mention Yuri. How in the world did they manage to get their hands on Yuri?! Akane had thought that only Yuki was involved in this but Tomomi and Shinya had urged her to move forward for the older Enforcer is preparing to perform first aid on Shinya. Hound 3 tries to get off from the floor but he was being subdued by Hound 1.

"Yu…"

"At the rate that we're going, I don't think we would be able to get her back, so give it up for now, Kou." The old man tells him, patching his wound up. "How in the world did they…"

"She's hemophobic." Shinya informs the fellow Enforcer who looks at the amount of blood splattered over the area. This makes sense. "And she was shot in her shoulder."

Tomomi sighs at that.

"It left my mind."

"She...argh." He struggled to contain the anger and disappointment brewing within him; he knew that this is going to worsen his Hue but he could not help it at all.

Both of them knew; she had been on therapy since the day they knew her and Shinya had thought that she had kept things under control but all of what had happened is making the efforts in the past go in vain. In fact, other than Shinya and Tomomi, the other ones who are aware of her hemophobia would be Nobuchika.

And Shinya was the only person who knew what had caused her to have such phobia.

This was why he had been trying so hard to keep her off from the investigations but he guessed that he had actually made things worse after all. Not only had he failed to get her off from chasing after the elusive 'Makishima', all the effort spent in subjecting her through therapy went down the drain. Lastly…

He had lost her. She was taken right in front of him.

And he could hardly do anything to save her. While he is aware that he had been pushing her away, he was not expecting things to turn this way. He was not expecting to push her right into danger.

It was not long after he met with a distraught Akane.

Both the Inspector and Enforcer felt equally helpless.

"I'm not a fan of blood and gore." Choe Gun-Sung complains after getting the unconscious woman to the usual doctor to patch her up.

"For a person who came from the military, you are surprisingly soft." Shogo tells the other Korean.

"I wasn't the one running at the frontlines." He replies to Shogo who smirks at that.

She was still unconscious and the young man took a chair to sit beside her while reading his book. He was unable to contain his excitement after capturing her; he had so many questions for the woman and to be honest, he could not even list down what he wanted to ask her.

It had been a long time since he had ever felt this way.

It was as if he is truly alive in this Sybil-controlled hell and he is starting to understand what Senguji said about watching his colleagues die right before his eyes.

Yuri was drowsy when she regained some of her strength to crack her eyelid open by a little and saw a blur of a person by her side reading. It was a familiar person but she was too worn out to push her body off and drifts off to sleep.

"You are into women like that, Makishima?" Choe Gu-Sung asks him after he had been by her side for the past three days.

"You'll not understand." He replies, still reading.

"Well, just to let you know, the preparations are more or less complete."

Shogo nods at that and Choe Gu-Sung leaves the room. Yuri stirs a little and Shogo puts down his book to observe her. He was watching her as her eyes opens slowly to gawk at him for some time before regaining her alertness.

"Who are you?" it was soft but he was glad to hear her.

"I'm glad that you're awake." This is odd; she is not showing any signs of resistance.

"Yukimori Shiba…no. Who are you?"

"Park Yuri, I'm glad that you remembered me." Shogo tells her, still keeping distance from her.

"What do you want from me?" her eyes narrows at the man.

"Tell me, Park Yuri, what was it like to live in a society governed by free will?"

He makes it a point to never underestimate her reflexes. She might be on drip and recovering from gunshot wound but this woman is something which he is unable to read. Makishima Shogo found himself being pinned underneath an extremely threatening Park Yuri; the hypodermic needle which had been supplying her with antibiotics and buffer solutions was torn out from her wrist and Shogo could feel her blood on his neck.

However, no matter how she tried, she could not hide the fact that she could feel her wounds bursting from the movement. She might be glaring daggers but beads of perspiration are forming on her forehead from the pain. The man notices that there are scars running across her cheeks and other parts of her face when she is up this close. It was a little unsettling and intriguing to him but for the first time in his life…

He felt alive.

It took her some time to notice the blood coming off from her IV wound and Shogo could felt the hand against his neck running cold. Fear clouded her eyes slowly when she saw the blood and the fearsome soldier crumbled in front of his eyes. Seizing this chance, he managed to twist that bleeding hand off and away from her line of vision.

It was too late; she is starting to break down.

'Hemophobia?' he wonders, watching her.

"Yuri, Yuri, look at me." He seizes her shoulders to get her attention away from her bleeding wounds. In fact, her shoulder is starting to bleed through her shirt and he had to shift his grip away from the wound. She could not breathe properly and was panting heavily.

He had Choe Gu-Sung checked through her records; she had a lot of therapy for the first few years in Japan and there was a period of four years she was on stress-care medicine. He had read through reports and assumed that she is fine to talk to by now but it seems to him that this is not the case.

He lifts her face up to his.

This is not the person who was hardened by her life experiences. This is someone who is unable to come to terms with what she had gone through. This is not the person he was expecting to meet at all.

Another question comes to his mind when he saw this.

How in the world she is able to keep her Crime Coefficient at perfect score? He went as far as to check all of her cymatic scan data to observe that she had perfect scores. There is something…

"You'll be fine, look at me." She looked like a fish out of water. "Yuri." She was still trembling.

The splendor of her soul?

He brings her closer to him and gathers every bit of her into his arms.

"You poor human." He laughs a little at this act. "You pathetic human." He tries his best to laugh again to choke a little on his words. "You poor soul…" he mumbles, letting her loose after noticing that she is getting more stable. "You pitiful woman…" he whispers to her, resting his forehead against hers. He could see tears gathering at the corners of her doe eyes clearly. Pushing the stray strands of hair on her face away, he closes the space between Yuri's lips and his softly.

"Inspector Tsunemori." Shinya manages while on the ward bed.

"Yes, Kougami-san?"

"Get her back home for me." Akane was a little disappointed when she heard this. Shinya exhales loudly in frustration and squeezes his eyes shut. Nobuchika did not update him of what had happened to Yuri; there are no news of her at all and he is trapped in this stupid ward.

It was his intention to let her stay out of danger but…

He punches the ward bed in annoyance, startling Akane by a little. His hue is clouding. It is definitely getting worse. Loneliness, he is used to it. However, he is unable to adapt to a life without her. It is eating him, inside out.


End file.
